Par un beau jour de mai
by Saraadvg
Summary: Par un beau jour de mai Hermione découvre le monde qui aurait pu la subjuguer et se laisse entraîner par un amour, pour le moins inattendu. OS Dramione.


**Chapitre 1 : "Par un beau jour de mai** ", écrit le 22/04/2010

Précision : les phrases en italiques sont les pensées de Drago malefoy.

OS: Par un beau jour de Mai

Encore, un cours avec les Serpentard, Hermione était désespérée ! Elle venait de sortir de la bibliothèque et c'est à reculons qu'elle allait vers les cachots retrouver le professeur qu'elle aimait le moins, Severus Rogue. Elle marchait, et ne prêtais aucune attention à ce qui pouvait se passer tout autour d'elle. Soudain Hermione rentra en collision avec la personne qui marchait devant elle et se retrouva par terre. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra des iris gris, plus qu'hostiles.

 _C'est pas vrai, il faut toujours que je tombe sur elle ! Et en plus je suis accompagné de ces crétins, qui attendent de moi une belle réplique injurieuse... Pff… Comment veut-elle que je ne l'insulte pas continuellement, si elle passe ses journées à me chercher ou à tenter de me rabaisser ? Bon allez, Drago calme-toi, trouve quelque chose de blessant à dire, dépêche-toi ! !_

\- Ben alors Granger, tu tiens plus sur tes jambes ?

 _Magnifique ! C'était profond ça comme réplique, imbécile, concentre-toi un peu !_

\- Désolée Malefoy, je ne t'avais pas vu. Mais toi aussi tu devrais t'excuser, je suis pas la seule fautive !

 _Regard hargneux et ton dédaigneux. Elle ne pouvait donc pas comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix ! Bien sûr, qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Je passais mes journées à la martyriser ! Mais c'était pour son bien, si ce n'était pas moi qui la maltraitais, ce serait un autre. Et il lui ferait beaucoup plus de mal !  
Quand il songeait au nombre de fois, où lui, Drago Malefoy, avait dû retenir, ses « amis » de se jeter sur elle, pour la tabasser ou pire... Il en frissonnait de dégoût. Il avait dû inventer des raisons, plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres pour la protéger. Elle, Hermione Granger, fille Sang-de-Bourbe, et seule et unique personne qui avait réussi, sans s'en rendre compte, à trouver une place dans le cœur froid et glacial de Drago Malefoy, Sang-Pur et Prince des Serpentard. _

\- Moi, m'excuser, mais tu te prends pour qui Granger. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me donner des ordres, et exiger quelque chose de moi ?  
Hemione se releva tant bien que mal et lança un regard rempli de pitié à son adversaire. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit vivement dans le sens inverse du couloir. Goyle voulut la poursuivre, Drago ne leur prêtait plus attention, il était obnubilé par le dernier regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, il fixait sa silhouette qui, bientôt, disparaîtrait à l'angle du couloir. Il fut soudain sortit de sa transe, par une phrase de Goyle, qui le ramena à la réalité.  
« Vais la rattraper, moi. Elle va voir ce que c'est que de manquer de respect à un Sang-Pur ! »

 _Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Hermione ! Il voulait s'attaquer à elle..._

\- Arrête, Goyle ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. On va être en retard en cours de Potions, venez !  
La cour de notre beau blond, suivit son chef. Blaise esquissa un sourire, il était le seul à connaître les sentiments de Drago envers la Gryffondor. Il poussa Pansy devant lui et l'empêcha de se poser plus de questions sur Hermione. Même si des fois elle l'insupportait, Blaise n'éprouvait pas de haine envers Granger. Il l'aimait bien, elle avait du cran. Il la respectait pour cela.

 _J'avais réussi à éviter le massacre... mais pour combien de temps ? C'était cela qui me faisait le plus peur. Jusque là j'avais réussi à la protéger, mais plus le temps passait, plus la haine des Serpents à son égard grandissait. C'était quand même un peu sa faute ! Elle n'était pas obligée de se rebeller tout le temps. Pourquoi fallait- il qu'elle veuille toujours avoir le dernier mot. Ou qu'elle rabaisse tout le temps Pansy. Si elle ne le faisait pas, je ne l'aimerais pas... Bon allez, concentre-toi Drago, ce n'est pas le moment de ramollir !_

Ils se rendirent en silence devant les cachots. Les Gryffondor étaient déjà là. Drago put observer qu'Hermione avait rejoint ses amis, Potter et Weasley. Ceux-là, ils les détestaient vraiment, avec leurs airs de victimes. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux qui souffraient.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et Rogue demanda aux élèves d'attendre avant de s'asseoir. Surpris, ils s'exécutèrent en se lançant des regards quelque peu apeurés.  
\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous répartir, car il veut que cette année, les maisons soient unies. Donc je vais demander à ce que Potter et Nott, viennent au premier rang. Ensuite Parkinson et Patil, Brown et Zabini, Bulstrode et Weasley, Thomas et Jankes, Granger et Malefoy, Londubat et Goyle...

 _La liste pouvait bien continuer, qu'importe, il avait dit « Granger et Malefoy ». J'allais passer deux heures avec elle. Deux heures de souffrances. Il ne suffisait pas des repas et des couloirs où je devais l'insulter en permanence. Maintenant il allait falloir que je supporte ses répliques acides, et ses regards mauvais aussi en cours ! N'y a-t-il aucune justice ! Sûrement que non, dans ce monde de perdus !_

Elle lança un dernier regard désolé à ses amis et alla lentement à la place qui lui était réservée. Encore plus lentement, Drago la rejoignit, et afficha sur son visage une totale indifférence.  
\- Tu vas devoir supporter la présence d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu survivras Malefoy.

 _Qu'est-ce que je disais, elle me cherche. Ne peut-elle pas se contenter de se taire ?_

\- Vaut mieux toi que le balafré, répondit simplement le blond.  
Elle haussa les sourcils, et devant son silence s'intéressa aux paroles du professeur.  
Une heure plus tard, ils concoctaient, une potion très puissante et très compliquée, qui devait rendre euphorique tout personne qui l'ingurgitait. A un moment, Hermione ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se trompa et mélangea les mauvais ingrédients. Malefoy se pencha et rajouta des feuilles de Bandhouls. Une explosion se produisit et une intense fumée noire se forma. Hermione ferma les yeux et se mit à tousser fortement.

Elle les rouvrit et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans la salle de potions, mais dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle s'avança et allait sortir de l'orée du bois quand un bras la retint. Elle se retourna vivement et vit le visage de Malefoy. Il ne la regardait pas, mais fixait un point plus loin derrière elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy, lâche-moi !  
Il appliqua sa main sur sa bouche et elle ressentit contre ses lèvres le métal froid de sa chevalière.  
\- Arrête de crier, on pourrait nous remarquer.  
\- Et alors, il faut qu'on...  
Il la fit taire d'un regard glacial et la poussa derrière lui. Lentement il sortit et s'avança dans le parc. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Il leva les yeux et là, il comprit. Il retourna près d'Hermione. Elle fut effrayée par le visage horrifié qu'il avait.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, dit-il simplement.  
\- Bien sûr que si nous y sommes, tu ne reconnais pas ?  
Elle le poussa et voulut passer devant lui, mais il la tira par le bras et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba par terre et sentit quelque chose de froid glisser sur elle. Elle voulut se retourner, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur sur ce qu'elle voyait... Elle avait traversé un arbre. Son ventre était sous le tronc, enfin à travers. Elle voulut pousser un hurlement mais Drago la retint, il la releva prestement et déclara de sa voix grave :  
\- Je crois, que nous sommes dans une espèce de monde parallèle.  
\- Tu es sûr ? demanda la Gryffondor, on pourrait aussi être mort.  
\- J'en suis sûr !  
\- Pourquoi, l'interrogea la brune ?  
\- On est là-bas !  
Elle s'avança, franchit quelques pas, et ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle se reconnut, plus loin dans l'herbe, en compagnie de Drago, Blaise, Harry et d'une fille brune qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Hermione se retourna vers Drago et l'interrogea du regard. Il haussa les épaules, impuissant.  
\- Pourquoi on est là-bas ? Drago, regarde-moi ! Pourquoi on est là-bas ?

 _Drago... ? Depuis quand elle m'appelait pas mon prénom ? Ca devait être la panique qui la gagnait._

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?  
\- Désolée, quand je suis stressée, je dis n'importe quoi ? Et tu peux me croire, là je suis stressée. Il y a des gens qui sont nous, mais en même temps pas nous, qui sont assis dans le parc de Poudlard, qui n'est pas notre Poudlard, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait s'énerver !  
\- Granger, arrête ! On va s'approcher et voir si on peu découvrir quelque chose. Ca te va ?  
Elle s'était mise à trembler, il se rapprocha doucement et la prit par le bras. Elle ne protesta pas et s'avança vers le groupe, dont elle faisait partie.

\- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, j'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer.  
L'autre Hermione était debout et racontait apparemment une histoire drôle à ses « amis ». Blaise était mort de rire, Drago souriait et Harry était occupé à embrasser la fille aux cheveux bruns, que notre Hermione ne connaissait pas.  
\- Elle a commencé par regarder autour d'elle si quelqu'un ne voulait pas l'aider, puis elle s'est tournée vers moi, comme si elle pouvait me battre. Ils se sont tous foutus d'elle.  
\- Tu l'as achevée j'espère, interrogea Blaise ?  
\- Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je lui ai dit « Non mais tu crois quoi, Chang, personne n'est de ton côté... ». Elle m'a regardée et me fait « Tu te trompes... j'ai beaucoup... je », et là elle a craqué. Elle est partie en courant, à mon avis pleurer dans les toilettes.  
\- T'es pas sympa, dit Drago

Hermione et Drago, de notre temps, se regardèrent surpris :  
\- On est amis dans ce monde !  
\- Y a pas que ça, tu as regardé l'uniforme de Potter.  
Hermione se retourna et vit que Harry était à... Serpentard, comme Blaise et Drago. La fille inconnue venait de Serdaigle.  
\- Au moins, moi je suis toujours à Gryffondor.  
\- Oui mais tu es une peste, sourit le beau blond. Hermione éclata de rire, trop de stress.

 _J'en reviens pas, elle se met à rire. Elle m'étonnera toujours. Mais bon dieu, c'est quoi ce monde... ?_

La conversation continuait, pour les gens de l'autre monde :  
\- Blaise, elle arrive quand Kara ?  
\- Bientôt, tu la connais, toujours en retard !  
\- Mon pauvre Blaise, rigola Drago toujours allongé dans l'herbe !  
\- Eh ne me parle pas comme ça !  
Hermione éclata de rire et se mit à genoux.  
\- T'as de la chance que tu sois là et que je sois gentleman, parce que ton copain, je l'aurais réduit en bouillie autrement, assura méchamment Blaise.  
Autre éclat de rire :  
\- Toi ? Gentleman, soupira Hermione, on aura tout vu ?  
\- Tu peux dire, ce que tu veux, mais ton copain, il ne fait pas le poids !  
Drago se releva sur un coude :  
\- Comment ça je fais pas le poids, tu vas voir toi !

Hermione et Drago de notre monde se regardèrent ahuri...  
\- Non... Pas ça, murmura-t-elle.  
Ils retournèrent pour voir, ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé :

L'autre Hermione s'était tournée vers Drago et avait passé la main dans ses cheveux :  
\- Mais non, t'inquiète mon cœur, il ne vaut rien.  
Et là, à la stupéfaction de nos voyageurs d'un autre monde, Hermione et Drago s'embrassèrent. Drago la fit rouler sur lui et commença à caresser son dos. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :  
\- Allez, c'est parti pour au moins dix minutes.  
Il se tourna vers Harry, puis Drago, et se mit à crier :  
\- Eh, je suis là ! Vous voudriez bien vous arrêter deux secondes, je me sens légèrement seul.  
Drago lui fit un geste qu'on ne décrira pas, mais qui n'avait rien de sympathique. Puis finalement se décolla d'Hermione.  
\- Tu sais que t'es chiant, toi, répliqua-t-il ! On ne peut pas être tranquille ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas Harry que tu embêtes... ?  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle avec Harry, il change de fille tous les matins. Si je l'embête maintenant il va m'en vouloir. Alors que toi et « ta chérie », vous êtes collés toute la journée, que vous vous connaissez depuis que vous avez trois ans, et que vous m'agacez avec votre bonheur parfait, sans tache.  
\- C'est bon, t'as fini ta crise, lui demanda Hermione ?  
\- Oui, dit-il.  
\- Alors tu seras peut-être content de voir que « ta chérie » est derrière toi.  
Blaise se retourna vivement, et vit, une jeune fille, qui le regardait amusée. Il l'attira à lui et se mit à rire. Hermione souffla et se tourna vers Harry.  
\- Bon, Harry tu voudrais pas te décoller ! Je te préviens que ta copine, elle a du mal à respirer là.  
Fou rire garanti. Ce groupe, que l'on pourrait qualifier d'hétérogène, dans le monde que nous connaissons, était en pleine osmose, ici.

La Hermione que nous connaissons, celle qui hait Drago Malefoy, était tout bonnement choquée. Drago lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce fut lui, qui reprit le premier la parole :  
\- Tu crois que c'est quoi ce monde ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, une sorte de monde parallèle. Tiens... regarde Harry n'a plus sa cicatrice. Et si...  
\- Un monde sans Voldemort, compléta le blond ?  
\- Tu penses, lui demanda la Gryffondor ?  
\- Ce serait le plus logique.  
Son attention fut soudain retenue par un éclat. Sur la main de l'autre Hermione, brillait une bague qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
\- Ma chevalière...  
\- Quoi... ?  
\- Regarde, à ta main. C'est ma chevalière !  
Hermione se retourna vers son double et vit en effet, une bague aux armoiries des Malefoy. Sans savoir pour qu'elle raison elle faisait cela, elle se rapprocha et posa ses doigts dessus. Etant donné qu'elle était invisible et immatérielle, elle aurait dû la traverser, mais au contraire, quand ses phalanges rentrèrent en contact avec le métal froid de la bague, une sorte de petit halo vert se forma. Hermione dut fermer les yeux devant l'intensité de l'éclat. Mais à peine ses paupières s'étaient-elles fermées, que des images diffuses envahirent son esprit :

Elle se vit, âgée de trois ans, regardant les belles images d'un livre. Un garçon s'approcha d'elle et elle lui sourit... 

Noir

Elle avait maintenant six ans, et elle jouait tranquillement avec ce même garçon. Ses parents parlaient avec... les parents de Malefoy  
\- Nous sommes en retard, désolés, Hermione ne s'est pas inquiétée ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Lucius en souriant, je crois que moins ils se lâchent, mieux ils vont.  
La mère d'Hermione rit :  
\- C'est beau une amitié comme cela, non ?  
Ce fut au tour de Narcissa, de rire :  
\- Oh, je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amitié... 

Noir

Elle avait 11 ans, elle tenait Drago par la main, ils déambulaient dans le couloir du Poudlard Express. Des gens se retournaient sur leur passage, mais ils n'en avaient cure. 

Noir

C'était le choix de Choixpeau, Drago atterrit à Serpentard, comme prévu. Mais elle était à Gryffondor. Elle lui lançait un regard désolé et se tourna vers Ron Weasley. 

Noir

13 ans, ils étaient dans le hall déserté, et Drago piquait une crise :  
\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est...  
\- Oh c'est moi qui ne comprends pas ! Attends Drago, ne me dis pas que je fais semblant, parce que c'est toi là, qui joue les offensés, alors qu'il aurait juste suffit que tu te bouges…  
\- Moi ? Mais attends, ce n'est pas moi qui me fait draguer par tous les mecs de ce collège, tu...  
Il se prit une gifle monumentale, et vit des larmes perler dans les beaux yeux marron qu'il aimait tant. Il comprit trop tard son erreur et voulut la rattraper. 

Noir

Toujours 13 ans, c'était le soir, elle pleurait dans le parc. Quelqu'un vint derrière elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se retourna vers lui et soupira.  
\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dira ça ! C'est juste que, je n'admets pas...que je veux pas... !  
\- Dis-le simplement Drago.  
Ils se regardèrent et il lui dit dans un souffle : Je t'aime.  
Elle eut un sourire triste et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, « Tu as mis le temps ! » 

Noir

15 ans, dans le château Malefoy, une course poursuite.  
\- T'as intérêt à courir vite !  
Réponse par un rire...  
Il la rattrapa aisément et la projeta dans la première porte venue. Elle se retourna vers lui, souriante  
\- Attention à ce que tu fais...  
\- Je veux juste me venger, sourit Drago.  
Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, et elle se recula contre le mur. Quand elle le toucha, le sourire du blond s'élargit :  
\- Tu n'as aucune chance !  
Elle se mit à sourire aussi, elle avait trouvé une tactique. Il parut surpris et légèrement inquiet, surtout quand elle se colla à lui.  
\- Crois-moi, c'est toi qui n'a aucune chance.  
Elle l'embrassa  
\- Je m'avoue vaincu, soupira Drago, en commençant à la regarder avec beaucoup trop d'intensité. Elle allait de nouveau l'embrasser, leurs lèvres se frôlaient, quand elle le repoussa et repartit en courant dans le couloir, en claquant la porte. Il n'y eut plus que son rire qui résonna. La course reprenait... 

Noir

\- Hermione ! Réveille-toi...

 _C'est pas vrai, elle va pas me lâcher maintenant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je lui parle de cette bague... et elle avait besoin de la toucher ? Hermione, allez, m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie. On est dans un monde inconnu et toi tu me fais le coup de l'évanouissement, t'as pas honte... je t'en prie !_

Lentement, ses yeux se rouvrirent et elle vit Drago penché au dessus d'elle. Il semblait inquiet.  
\- Drago...  
\- Ouff, j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser, comme ça. Il la redressa lentement, gardant ses bras noués dans son dos, pour la soutenir.  
\- J'ai vu... notre passé !  
\- Notre...  
\- J'ai eu des visions de toi et moi, sa voix était un peu chevrotante, comment on s'est connus, nos disputes, la première fois que tu m'as dit « je t'aime » et...  
\- Tu veux dire que...  
\- Drago, elle se rapprocha de lui et passa sa main dans sa nuque pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de ses dires, dans ce monde... c'est le monde tel qu'il aurait été sans Voldemort. Ce que nous serions devenus, sans lui. C'est notre histoire, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre.

 _Me ne regarde pas comme ça, Hermione. Je ne vais pas me retenir longtemps, je t'en prie, arrête._

Elle reprit, toujours sans le lâcher. Elle semblait choquée et en même temps ravie de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Comme si pour la première fois de sa vie, une seule chose était claire :  
\- C'est toi ! Celui que tu aurais été sans lui, sans ta famille oppressante.  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas, on est différents.  
\- Pas tant que ça, soutint la jeune fille, c'est nous.  
\- Tu veux dire que si j'avais été comme lui... si ces événements avait été différents...

Il n'osait y croire. Tout cela semblait irréel. Mais c'est irréel ! Nous ne sommes pas dans notre monde !

\- Si tu avais été lui, si tu n'étais plus celui que tu es là maintenant, je t'aimerais.  
S'en fut trop pour Drago. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. C'est à ce moment que le choc se produisit. Il vit toutes les images qui avaient envahi Hermione quelques instants auparavant. Il ressentit toutes les émotions, les souvenirs. Tout... Celui qu'il aurait été, le nous qui serait de mise, tout simplement leur histoire.

Il se détacha d'elle et murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour sa compagne qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, au contraire :  
\- Je l'ai vu... je nous ai vus !  
Ils avaient, tous les deux, l'air perdu. A côté leurs doubles, continuaient à rire et à parler joyeusement, inconscients du drame qui se déroulait à quelques pas d'eux. Les Hermione et Drago que nous connaissons, se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. Retrouvant, leur ennemi juré et la moitié qu'il aurait pu être.  
\- Il suffit de le vouloir, souffla Hermione dans un murmure.  
Ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de se parler. Une partie de l'amour que se donnaient leurs doubles les avaient traversé, et même si Hermione aurais pu jurer quelques heures plus tôt qu'elle détestait Drago Malefoy, elle pourrait aussi maintenant jurer qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle même. Leurs mains se nouèrent sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ils se mirent à s'embrasser.

Le décor changea, le temps, les bruits... mais rien ne pouvaient les arracher de leur étreinte. Ils heurtèrent soudain, un sol dur et se relevèrent prestement. Des dizaines de regards étaient fixés sur eux. Ils s'étaient lâchés la main, et personne ne remarqua leur rapprochement. Ils étaient juste surpris de voir, qu'après avoir disparu 5 minutes, les deux ennemis jurés venaient de réapparaître. Car nous étions bien dans la salle du professeur Rogue, qui avait légèrement paniqué, quand il avait découvert, après avoir fait disparaître la fumée noire, que deux de ses élèves avaient disparu.  
\- Où étiez vous, tonna-t-il ?  
\- Où..., dit Drago, euh... et bien nous...  
\- Je crois que nous nous sommes trompés dans la potion, déclara Hermione platement.  
\- Evidemment, que vous vous êtes trompés, mais je veux savoir où vous étiez.  
Drago sourit,  
\- Mais ici, professeur. Tous simplement ici. A Poudlard, il se tourna vers Hermione, par un beau jour de mai...  
\- Qu… quoi. Vous allez immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur, vous allez vous expliquer avec lui.  
\- D'accord, poursuivit notre beau blond, en ne montrant qu'un simple geste d'ennui.  
Tous deux sortirent, sous les regards médusés des autres Gryffondor et Serpentard. Seul Blaise dans son coin, sourit, le regard de son meilleur pote ne lui avait pas échappé. Ils auraient des choses à se dire... !

Dans le couloir, Hermione n'osait pas regarder Drago. Elle se dit qu'elle ferait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé... Mais notre blond, n'était pas de cet avis. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui.  
\- Il suffit de le vouloir, tu m'as dit ?  
Un sourire à faire damner un saint s'étirait sur ses lèvres, elle ne put y résister. La jeune fille, hocha simplement la tête, et Drago se pencha pour l'embrasser. Après tout pourquoi, tous les jours ne seraient-ils pas un beau jour de mai...


End file.
